


Adriel’s Weedtastic Nightmare

by AdrielBlancML (Miraculord_Mari)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, Gabe And Hawkmoth are two different people, ML OC, OC, Other, queen of darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculord_Mari/pseuds/AdrielBlancML





	Adriel’s Weedtastic Nightmare

Adriel found himself floating in the air in the middle of outer space when he decided to land on Mars and explore.

Now Adriel had always been interested in science, so without a doubt he was curious if there was life on other planets such as the red planet that he was standing on at this very moment.

“HELLIOIIIIOOO?? ANYONE LIVE ON THIS BEAUTIFUL RED BALL OF ROCKS KNOWN AS MARS?!?!?!” Adriel yelled into the distance.

“HOLAAJOUR KING WEEEDBUTT!” Some tiny anthropomorphic marijuana leaves danced around Adriel as if performing some kind of ritual.

“King.. what?” Adriel questioned.

“No, not king silly, Queen! You’re Queen Dickajuana!” The weeds cheered.

“B-but.. I’m a dude.” Adriel frowned, confused.

“JUST GO WITH IT FRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈRRRRREEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” A wild Blackthorne shot across the skies of space like a rocket. Wtf?

Suddenly Saturn shot across the sky as well, colliding with the sun and blowing up the Milky Way Galaxy. Holy shit!

Adriel flew to the scattered remains of earth and the other planets, piecing them all together one by one to create a huge SUPER PLANET that was as big as the Andromeda Galaxy and the largest black hole in the universe combined.

then Adriel heard a faint voice, calling for him. “Adriel!”

“Adriel.”

“ADRIEL AGRESTE WAIK THE FAWK UP!”

“HOLY FUCK-NUGGETS!!!!!” Adriel screeched as he woke up, only to see Hawky floating in front of him with Gabe on his shoulders.


End file.
